


A Family to Call My Own

by baeconandeggs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they wanted is a child of their own, and all he needed is a family to belong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family to Call My Own

**Author's Note:**

> To my recipient, I hope you have fun reading this! It might seem a little rushed but I'll make it up to you if ever you're unsatisfied with it! Thank you to my beta who helped me so much even with our time differences and to F who told me not to stop.

How long does it take to or lovers to decide that it is time to settle down and tie the knot?

10 years? 7? 3?

Well it has been 7 years of dating, and a year of friendship before _finally_ Chanyeol is down on his knee with a very teary Baekhyun in front of him.

 

Three years into their relationship and their friends already knew that these two were to be wedded even before they did. It was in their fifth year that these set of friends thought their previous conclusion would be wrong.

But, ironically, that was when Baekhyun and Chanyeol knew they are the only ones meant for each other.

It was the biggest fight they ever had. Baekhyun had his clothes packed and Chanyeol was screaming, and both were just crying. Luhan offered his roof for Baekhyun that night and the boy gladly took it.

They both knew that this was what they needed. Too much time together had made them too reliant and safe in each other’s presence that they forgot how to treasure each other. The fire of their love was slowly losing it’s gas, but it was never extinguished.

It wasn’t a break up. It wasn’t a cool off.

It was a change they both accepted.

Baekhyun found his work, the work he didn’t know he’ll have until today. Chanyeol finished his master’s degree. This time not because it was just another method to kill his time but because he wanted to have a great job, earn much. Because this time he knew what his future will have.

Chanyeol knew he wanted Baekhyun in his future.

 

And right now, he’s about to have it. After another two years of building his own business and loving the same man, Chanyeol was able to say to himself that he is now the man that is fit to be the one to make Baekhyun happy, to fulfill his every wish and be with his every dream. Only if Baekhyun would ever say yes.

“Park Chanyeol. I have spent almost half of my life with you. And I’ll be willing to spend the rest of it with you.”

Their hands are shaky and Chanyeol perspires because he thinks the ring might not fit! But how could it not if he knew Baekhyun’s fingers, hands, every part of him the best? And then finally the silver band had taken its place on the base of Baekhyun’s ring finger.

Chanyeol takes the hand with both of his and then placed a single kiss on every knuckle, finishing with a kiss on the silver band.

Baekhyun is overwhelmed with emotions too because what he said was true. Despite and inspite everything that they had gone through together, he couldn’t imagine his life without Chanyeol by his side. He would have been the one on his knee if he hadn’t known that Chanyeol wanted to do it by himself. He knew of Chanyeol’s insecurities then, and Baekhyun could only support Chanyeol through his struggles for it was a fight Chanyeol had to win against himself.

Baekhyun loved every aspect of Chanyeol. But most especially his perseverance to achieve his goals and the love he has for Baekhyun.

It was a simple intimate event with their closest friends and families. The focus had not been the venue that was decorated with drapes of golden color, not the meal catered by Chanyeol’s restaurant, and not the cake made by the head chef, Sehun.

What made the occasion memorable was the newly wedded couple’s smiling faces. From the moment the ceremony started, up until they had said farewell to their last guest, Chanyeol looked upon Baekhyun with the most loving gaze and Baekhyun would reciprocate equally.

Two years into their marriage, too many things has changed.

Chanyeol was able to open the second branch of his restaurant. He left the first restaurant in Sehun’s care, the younger guy knew the works and it's time he apply it. Besides, he needs a bigger income if he wanted to provide for Luhan and their two adopted kids. Chanyeol thought about asking Luhan to help in his second branch but that would entail much of Luhan’s time. And he knew how Luhan couldn’t stay away long from his two children.

Baekhyun still teaches in a kindergarten school but he is now the head of their department. He’s not only faced with energy filled kids and overly protective parents, but also with complaints from stress ridden teachers. But this does not dampen Baekhyun’s mood and he is still able to keep his smile.

Because at the end of the day, no matter if two or ten years have passed, Baekhyun has Chanyeol.

Chanyeol loves him and Baekhyun loves Chanyeol.

ooOOoo

“Good bye and thank you Teacher Baekhyu~~n.” The chorus of the children’s good bye fill the classroom. Some of the kids instantly run outside to their parents or guardians, and Baekhyun had to remind them to be careful. Some of the kids stay inside the room to wait for their fetchers.

Baekhyun arranges his and the children’s things. He waves good bye and bows to the parents that came to the room to fetch their kids. He was done cleaning when he realizes that there was one kid left.

He is looking at him with his round eyes, by one arm he holds a brown hairy teddy bear, and a Pororo bag on his back, matching the kid’s cap.

“Hey there Kyungsoo. Grandma late again?”

Kyungsoo nods so eagerly that it made the cap on his head fall to his face. Baekhyun slightly laughs with how cute his student is. He rearranges the cap on Kyungsoo’s head before patting it.

“Would you like to wait with teacher by the main door?”

Kyungsoo is about to nod again but he caught himself in time. He holds the cap by his head and nods with the same eagerness as before.

Baekhyun then extends his hand for Kyungsoo to hold in his free one. They walk silently toward the main doors where there are windows that views the outside. Baekhyun carries Kyungsoo on the bench to sit beside him. The teacher asks his student about his grandmother and his family. Kyungsoo freely answers while swinging his legs back and forth. When Baekhyun ran out of questions, Kyungsoo was the one who asked.

“Teacher Baekhyun. Are you waiting for the tall elf?”

Baekhyun had to think first on who the little kid may be referring to, that is until it clicked to him the Kyungsoo may be talking about Chanyeol.

“Do you mean Chanyeol? Why is he an elf?”

“Grandma told me that the tall elf is Teacher Baekhyun’s Prince Charming.” Kyungsoo hugs his teddy bear closer and mumbles the next sentence through its head. “But I don’t think he’s Teacher Baekhyun’s Prince Charming. But(because?))) he looks like an elf from Frodo.”

“If Chanyeol isn’t my Prince Charming, then who is it Kyungsoo?” If Kyungsoo was referring to the Elves of the Lord of the Rings, then it clearly wasn’t something negative. But something else had caught Baekhyun’s interest.

Kyungsoo is about to answer his teacher’s question but the tall elf made his appearance on the panel beside the main doors. Kyungsoo did not see him first but he saw his teacher smile such a beautiful smile, kind of like ho Pororo smiles but more beautiful. The tall elf eters the doors, Baekhyun stands up and Kyungsoo jumps from his seat, standing in front of his teacher.

“Hi Baek.” Tall elf is about to hug his teacher and Kyungsoo gently pushes on the elf’s legs.

Chanyeol notices the light force on his legs and sees a little kid. “Hey there little kiddo.” He says after stooping down to his level. “I’m big brother Chanyeol.”

There is something behind Kyungsoo’s eyes but Chanyeol couldn’t see past his cuteness. It becomes more evident when the little kid answers, “I’m Kyungsoo. And I’m teacher Baekhyun’s Prince Charming.” Kyungsoo then spreads out both his hands, as if shielding Baekhyun from Chanyeol.

Both adults have smiles that are close to laughing but both too are thinking hard. How do they face this situation? Luckily, grandma Do shows up.

“Kyungsoo, my dear. Grandma is here.” Grandma Do smiles to the other two adults who bows to her. The old woman gestures for Kyungsoo to come to her and the child heeds immediately.

Despite her old age, grandma Do easily lowers herself to Kyungsoo’s level. “Were you a good boy today at school?” Kyungsoo nods silently. “And what was it that I heard about being teacher Baekhyun’s Prince Charming?”

“But grandma it’s true! I am teacher Baekhyun’s Prince Charming!”

“Is that so?” Grandma Do has a condescending tone and her kind smile. “But in order to be his prince, little Kyungie, you have to be strong, and wise, and make teacher Baekhyun happy.”

The pouting kid suddenly turns back to his teacher and tugs on his pants. Baekhyun squats in front of him and waits for what Kyungsoo wants to say.

“Don’t I make you happy?”

“Of course you do, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun pinches the round cheek of Kyungsoo. “Like how you make grandma happy.”

Kyungsoo, just like how Baekhyun and his grandmother knows, is a very smart kid. With the simple example, he understand that what his teacher wanted to say. The little kid then turns to Chanyeol. The previous hard look gone from his eyes. “Does the tall elf make teacher Baekhyun happy?”

Chanyeol too squats down to Kyungsoo’s level. “I sure hope I do. And I will Kyungsoo. You don’t have to worry about it.”

Little hands then reaches for Baekhyun’s cheeks and Kyungsoo has a very serious look (it turns out to be very cute Baekhyun has to restrain himself from squealing). “I’ll grow up and if the tall elf goes back to his kingdom, I’ll come get you teacher Baekhyun. I promise.” The little kid crosses his heart.

The adults laughed lightly, more of the happiness brought by Kyungsoo and not because they were laughing at the idea. As a little kid, it is good that Kyungsoo already has the instinct to take care of someone, and more importantly, to love.

 

“I think I met my greatest rival right there.”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol are on their way back home. They had parted ways with Kyungsoo and his grandmother but reminding the elder woman of their upcoming Christmas party first. The children are to have a companion with them but because it was only grandma Do who takes care of Kyungsoo, and has to sell on the marketplace for their daily budget, no one could accompany Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun easily volunteered to take care of Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo?”

“Yeah. He kind of scared me more than your dad scared me when I asked for your hand.”

Baekhyun lightly nudges Chanyeol’s shoulder. “That’s because you already know he’s gonna say yes. And if not, he couldn’t do anything either.” He sniggers at the idea. He’s then lost in his own thoughts.

He thinks of how long he and Chanyeol are together now. Another anniversary close and another year of being with Chanyeol happily spent, more to come. Baekhyun has always been contented with their life together and he couldn’t ask for more.

However, being surrounded with kids day in and day out has brought ideas to Baekhyun.

What is it like having his own child? Not a whole class to take care of, but a child to call and dote on as his own.

Would Chanyeol like it?

“Kyungsoo is a very clever kid. He sings well too.” Baekhyun tells his husband. “Maybe I could teach him how to play the piano.”

“That’s very nice of you Baek.” Chanyeol briefly touches Baekhyun’s cheeks and hold the steering wheel again.

“Don’t you think he’s a good kid?”

“I do. And he likes you too.”

“What if we have a kid like Kyungsoo, would you like that Yeol?”

They’ve arrived on a stop light and the car is put into a pause. Chanyeol has one hand on the wheel and the other on the gear. Baekhyun looks at him and there’s a discerning look on his husband’s face. When the red turned to green, Baekhyun gets his answer.

“That’s an idea.”

It wasn’t a ‘no’, but it was also not a ‘yes’.

Baekhyun didn’t really expect an answer for he himself is still unsure of the idea. It is what it is, an idea. However, planted, will make it grow and sink its roots along the crevices of the mind.

ooOOoo

The Christmas party is to be held in an orphanage near the school. Every year, the administration holds events like this to teach the kids the importance of sharing and giving. Parents and guardian are informed and asked to accompany their child. If the children are willing, they are encouraged to bring toys that they could give to the children in the orphanage.

St. Gabriel’s Home for the Children houses a total of 27 children that aged from 4 to 6 years old and other age groups has a bigger number.

Baekhyun’s class and the group of kids that they are playing with for today are gathered in the home’s playground. Introductions have already been said with each child saying their name Some were very perky with their introductions while others were somewhat shy and very few did not speak at all. They didn’t force children to speak if they didn’t want to but offered them kind smiles and cheers.

One of those kids is the one Kyungsoo is playing with right now. Baekhyun keeps an eye for Kyungsoo. At first, Kyungsoo was among his own classmates with a group of the kids from the orphanage. They were playing tag when Kyungsoo noticed the kid sitting on one of the swings, just lightly rocking himself back and forth. Baekhyun was curious on how Kyungsoo would befriend the other kid.

“Good morning, Mr. Baekhyun. Thank you for coming here again.” One of the nuns greets Baekhyun.

“Good morning, Sr. Soojung. And you’re welcome. The kids love it here.” He bows.

“And our kids surely love your visit too, most of them are lonely throughout the year.”

“Mr. Baekhyun. We offer them roof and love, somewhere to belong. But others need more than what the sisters and I can offer. Each kid is different, and what we give is something general. They are in that age when they start questioning a lot of things. And another dilemma is that very few adopting parents are willing to adopt within their age.”

“Why is that?”

“Adopting parents usually look for the babies. Ones that they could take care of from the start and not those who are already grown up. Very few look into adopting these sweet children.” Sister Soojung gestures towards the kids.

“Teacher Baek! Teacher Baek!” Kyungsoo calls towards his teacher while dragging a skinny kid along with him.

“Careful Kyungsoo. You don’t want your friend hurt do you?” Kyungsoo shakes his head when they arrived by Baekhyun’s feet.

“Teacher Baek, teacher Baek. Meet my new friend!” Kyungsoo then tugs on the child’s hand that he’s still holding. But his new friend moves behind him, hiding, despite being slightly taller. “Come on Nini. It’s okay.” He whispers to his new friend. “Teacher Baekhyun is very kind.”

The child looks like he has no plans of moving from where he is. He grips a little tighter on the small hand that he’s holding and when he looks up, Kyungsoo has a smile that assures him. Slowly, he makes small steps, showing himself to Kyungsoo’s teacher, without letting go of their hands.

“His name is Nini, Teacher Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo proudly says.

Baekhyun slightly raises his hand for a handshake, “I’m teacher Baekhyun. Hello there Nini.” He slightly looks up to Sister Soojung in question if he got the name right.

It turns out that the child’s whole name is Jongin according to the nun’s whisper.

Kyungsoo raises their entwined hands, leading Jongin to shake his teacher’s hand. Jongin raises his head from looking at his feet and he clearly sees Teacher Baekhyun up close.

Teacher Baekhyun has a smile on his face and it is… warm and welcoming. Jongin couldn’t help it and he run into teacher Baekhyun’s surprised arms. Kyungsoo says a soft _hey!_ but he’s not really jealous of the two that are hugging.

Baekhyun staggers from Jongin’s excited embrace. He is bigger that Jongin’s reach but he child is able to hug by his neck. It is somewhat tight but Baekhyun welcomes it and hugs with the same fervor. He could feel the child’s heart beat which is a little faster than his own.

He doesn’t let go until they beat in the same phase.

 

The whole day they played with the children from St. Gabriel’s Home for the Children. Jongin stayed close by Kyungsoo’s side and Baekhyun’s too if he had not responsibilities to take care of. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo asked Jongin questions and they share stories of each other. They found out that Jongin’s birthday is not far from Kyungsoo’s. In fact, they just have a day in between.

“Will you come here for our birthday Kyungsoo hyung?”

One of the lessons that Kyungsoo learned is to never make promises you can’t keep. He looks at his teacher for guidance. Baekhyun understands Kyungsoo and answers for him.

“Kyungsoo couldn’t promise right now, Jongin.” He holds him by the shoulder. “But we will see. We’ll try. Is that okay?”

The little kid could do nothing but nod.

Jongin’s mood didn’t quite lift after that. It’s time for them to go and Kyungsoo didn’t know what to do to make Jongin happy.

“Nini?” Kyungsoo softly calls to his quiet friend. They are sitting on the swings, sharing one seat without swinging. “Please don’t be sad anymore.”

Jongin slightly twist so he could face Kyungsoo. He smiles so wide and his face makes Kyungsoo laugh. “I’ll miss you, hyung.” He says with a smaller smile this time.

And then Kyungsoo suddenly stands, shaking the swings, making Jongin hold onto it tightly. Kyungsoo scratches behind his head, “I’m sorry!”. He almost usually moves in abrupt movements. And then he’s rummaging through his Pororo bag.

He takes out his brown teddy bear. “This is Poh. He’s not Pororo because he’s not a penguin but that’s okay.” And then he stretches out his hands, giving Poh to Jongin. “Take care of Poh for me. He kept me company when grandma couldn’t. I hope you could hug him when you miss me.”

The brown teddy bear looks nothing special. It is as ordinary as they get but Jongin hold it from Kyungsoo’s hand as if it’s fragile. And then when Poh is in his hold, he hugs it as if it is the greatest treasure the world has to offer.

“Thank you Kyungsoo hyung.”

 

The school bus is quiet as the children were drained from their energy with the day’s activities. Baekhyun has Kyungsoo’s head lying on his lap.

“I want to see Nini more.” The sleepy kid says.

“Me too, Kyungsoo… me too.”

ooOOoo

Bated breaths fill the room and the temperature starts to heighten even with hints of gathering snow outside.

Chanyeol sinks deeper into Baekhyun as he whispers his name over and over again. Baekhyun meets his thrust and his hand cards through his husband's hair.

Despite the intimate moment, Chanyeol could feel that Baekhyun isn't really present.

"Please tell me you're not thinking of another man when we're making love like this."

Baekhyun answers with a hard thrust that makes Chanyeol groan and fall on his elbows.

"Good to know that's not the case."

Baekhyun pulls him closer by the head until nothing separates their lips. The familiar taste of Chanyeol fills Baekhyun's senses and he lets himself drown into it.

Their releases are unhurried. They come together as Chanyeol holds Baekhyun's shaft and the other leaving a trail of red on his back, clenching and milking him into completion.

When Chanyeol is done cleaning themselves, and Baekhyun has curled himself into Chanyeol, the taller had to ask. "Tell me baby. What is it that got your mind out of our love making?"

"My mind wasn't out of it Yeol. You were just so into my ass that you got deaf of my I love you's."

"You're ass is my kryptonite."

Baekhyun playfully swats Chanyeol’s bare chest and they share a happy moment. Worrying thoughts are forgotten momentarily only to resurface a little later.

 

Bits of toast decorate the borders of Chanyeol’s lips. Unlike last night, his movements are rapid and uncoordinated. His husband is watching the chaos he’s making, already planning on how to clean it up before going to his own work. Baekhyun stifles a yawn and blocks his husband’s way.

“Baek, I need to…” Whatever Chanyeol has to do is left for later as Baekhyun reached and patted his fly away hair. Baekhyun looks tired with droopy eyes an easy smile, and head tilted to the side. He takes off Chanyeol’s tie and redoes it.

Chanyeol thinks he’s falling in love all over again.

Then Baekhyun’s lip twitches but returns to his smile once again. Chanyeol noticed still.

“What is it? Tell me what you’re thinking.” Chanyeol has a thumb by Baekhyun’s jaw, and the latter just shakes his head deeper into Chanyeol’s touch.

“You have that wrinkle in your head that you always have when you’re thinking too much of something Baek. What is it?”

Baekhyun directly looks into Chanyeol’s eyes. “I want to adopt a kid, Yeol.”

There is a pregnant pause and then Chanyeol smiles at Baekhyun.

“You have a whole class to attend to Baek. And you’re head of your department now. Are you sure about another responsibility?

“It’s not just about that Chanyeol. I want to have a kid that we could call ours.” Baekhyun closes his eyes and exhales. “I want to be treated as a father, and be a father. Not just a teacher. Don’t you want it too?”

“I just don’t think we’re ready Baekhyun.”

“Are you sure it’s ‘we’? Because I’m telling you right now that I am ready.”

Chanyeol reaches for his suitcase and coat. “I have to get to work or I’ll be late. We’ll talk more of this later.” He bends down and pulls Baekhyun closer, kissing his temple. “I love you Baekhyun.”

“Take care Chanyeol. Come home soon.”

ooOOoo

_Later_ turned out to be days later. Chanyeol was busy with work, as well as Baekhyun. But the suspended discussion still lingers in Baekhyun’s mind and he thinks that it left Chanyeol’s. So he decided to remind his husband over dinner.

“Have you thought about it Chanyeol?”

“Thought about what?”

“The adoption.”

Chanyeol chews very slowly and Baekhyun had to admit that he’s getting impatient with every moment that Chanyeol drags this on. Why couldn’t Chanyeol just tell it straight to him?

“I told you Baek, I don’t think we’re ready.”

“And I already told you that _I_ am, Chanyeol. Do you have anything against kids?”

“Of course not Baekhyun. I’ve been with you the whole time you were teaching in kindergarten. That entailed me to attending activities that surrounds me with children as well. Lots of them.” 

“Then I don’t understand why we can’t have one of our own.” 

“Because having a child is such a big responsible Baekhyun. You have to give him lessons in life, not just how to count or which color is which. The kid’s future, if he’s gonna be failure or successful, depends on how we’ll treat him and nurture him.” Chanyeol runs his hands through his dark hair. “It’s a life we’re talking about here Baekhyun.” 

“I know that Yeol.” Baekhyun tugs Chanyeol’s hands from tearing his hair. “I know that. And that’s why I want it.” He gathers them both in his own, squeezing tightly. “I think you and I will make great fathers. I trust you enough to be one. And you don’t have to worry too much, we’ll be together.” 

"And what if I can't do it Baek? We can't just bring back the child just because I was too stupid." 

"We can foster before we can legally adopt him. There's time to adjust and experiment." 

"Why does it sound like you've already made up your mind about this Baek? Do you even need me to make the decision? Maybe you've even already processed the papers." 

"What!? Of course not Chanyeol. This our life and we've promised to live it together." Sadness is evident in Baekhyun's eyes. Chanyeol is against the idea for reasons Baekhyun has thought of too. But couldn't Chanyeol see Baekhyun's reasons too? 

Baekhyun has a sigh in his lips. This is an argument that he doesn't want to have. 

"Yeol. Please think about. Let's talk again when you've thought about it better." 

ooOOoo

Baekhyun tries to talk to Chanyeol the day after, and the next day after that, during breakfast and once even during sex. But it was all futile as Chanyeol was able to evade and get out of the situation.

Baekhyun corners Chanyeol one night while the tall guy is eating his dinner. Chanyeol is innocently thinking that Baekhyun wants to cuddle, missing their more intimate moments because of the rift that has been between them, and his husband chose this moment to crawl into his lap. 

He offers a (bulgogi slice) to Baekhyun with his chopsticks and the other easily opened his mouth to accept the food. They ate for awhile with Chanyeol feeding Baekhyun. Before the food is finished, Baekhyun scoots a little closer to Chanyeol and angles himself in a way that will deepens their kiss.

When their lips touch, Chanyeol could taste their dinner but definitely more of Baekhyun. It is very intoxicating, their kiss and Baekhyun. Everything is slow and sweet, and when they art Chanyeol feels to weak.

“Let’ adopt, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol almost didn’t hear it and he would have said yes to whatever Baekhyun was proposing at that moment but he catches himself on the last second and restrains his agreement.

“Baek. You can’t do that. You’re cheating.”

“And you keep running, Yeol. Let’s talk about this now.”

“We’ve talked about it and my answer won’t change.”

“Why Chanyeol? What’s so wrong with having a kid?”

From Baekhyun’s side, Chanyeol slams a hand on top of their dining table. It rings loud in Baekhyun’s ears and he flinches in shock. Suddenly, their space is suffocating. Baekhyun stands up and puts a distance between them.

Chanyeol is never violen. For the pan of their relationship, Chanyeol couldn’t hurt Baekhyun. And that is something he won’t start now. He is incapable of inflicting pain on Baekhyun (bedroom activities exempted).

“We’ve been through this, Baek. Do you realize what it’s like having a kid? Sehun was deprived of Luhan for a week because their kids chose the same exact time to be sick.” Chanyeol stands up and slowly approaches Baekhyun. He stops until Baekhyun is only an arm's length from him. “”Having kids means having no time for each other Baek.”

“Is that all you think about?”

“You’re all I need Baekhyun. Am I not enough for you?”

“I understand why you can’t take a kid.” There is a heart-stopping pause as Baekhyun took two steps back. “You’re too selfish. You’re such a big baby yourself.”

Baekhyun turns around and walks out of their kitchen. There’s a slam of a door and when Chanyeol is sure that the other male didn’t walk out their main door, he Chanyeol let the other have time for himself. Chanyeol took care of their unfinished food and the dishes. The quietness of their home only haunts him further and he fishes out his cellphone from his pocket.

_Can you meet me around the convenience store? I think I messed up._

ooOOoo

“If this is because Baekhyun walked out on you because you were a stubborn ass, then I’m out of here too.”

“Come on Sehun. I’m serious. Would I call you out this time of the night if I’m not?”

Chanyeol and Sehun is at the table outside of a convenience store that their neighborhood shares. Chanyeol has two cans of beer in his hand, unopened. He offers one to Sehun even with the knowledge that the other guy won’t accept since he has kids to come home too. He’s right and Sehun declines.

“So what did you do this time?”

“I kind of told him that we won’t have time for each other anymore if we adopt.”

“Wow. You _are_ a stubborn ass.”

Chanyeol drags his hands from his face to his hair, and back. “What do you expect me to say? You know how much I need time to be together with Baekhyun. I can’t… I can’t share him with a kid just yet.”

“Chanyeol.” Sehun pats the guy by the shoulder. The force is a little hard as Chanyeol swayed a little on his side. “Having a kid wouldn’t pull you away from him. I’m sure he told you this but I’m gonna remind you that you’ll be together in this. Meaning it’s like another way to make your love stronger. Better, because you’re sharing it with another person, the kid that you will adopt.

When Baekhyun proposed this idea to you, I’m sure that he has thought about it over and over again. That guy is a kindergarten teacher, Yeol. He should know what is good or not for a kid. And he trusted that you are and you can be a good father.”

Chanyeol looks at Sehun. The only time the guy is this talkative is when you ask him about his kids. There is a certain spark of life in Sehun when he talks about Luhan, or their kids, or their family as a whole.

“And you never regretted adopting?” Chanyeol couldn’t help but ask.

“Never.” Chanyeol sees the spark and the expressionless face of Sehun cracks with a tiny smile. “I’ll drop everything to be with them.”

Just then, a beep rings between them and both males look at their own phones. Chanyeol frowns disappointedly and Sehun positions to stand.

“I gotta go Chanyeol. Luhan needs me. Jinki and Kibum couldn’t sleep if I’m not the one tucking them in.” He quickly replies and tucks his phone back to his coat. “Think about it. Seriously. And then fix it. If you have any questions about the process or just about the matter in general, you know Lu and I are willing to help. Okay?” Sehun claps the back of Chanyeol and is gone the next second, back to his family.

Chanyeol is once again left in silence. He thinks about how their relationship has been, how they’ve been through so many fights, and how they’ve conquered it all. He remembers how Baekhyun has always believed in him.

When everyone thought that Chanyeol couldn’t build his first restaurant and thought it will close by its sixth month, Baekhyun was there, bringing him coffee during the sleepless mornings from computations and too much planning. Baekhyun was there to point out things he missed from a consumer’s point of view.

When everyone thought Chanyeol couldn’t have a second branch, Baekhyun was there with every interview he had with another set of people he will be working with. Baekhyun even offered solutions that Chanyeol overlooked hasn’t thought of.

And then Chanyeol thinks of now. If Baekhyun believes that they could do it, adopt a kid and raise a family, then why couldn’t he agree with it?

It is true that he didn’t want Baekhyun having lesser time to spend with him. But he also knew how Sehun and Luhan have matured and grew together after adopting Jinki, and then Kibum. He’s not even that bad with children. In fact, he’s good with them. He even made friends with Kyungsoo (even if the kid still calls him ‘tall elf’).

He could imagine it himself, how Baekhyun would dote on their will be kid, and how he would reprimand Baekhyun to stop spoiling the child, but he would do it too. He could imagine having someone as loud as Baekhyun, and probably louder than him, at the dining table, bringing them joy and laughter every morning, every meal.

It is exciting.

But Chanyeol couldn’t deny the fear that overpowers him. There’s just too much that’s at stake. His future, Baekhyun’s future, but much more important is their child to be’s future. Could he afford a good education for their kid? Would he be able to provide for their family’s needs? He’d have to think of their child too. It’s not just about Baekhyun and him. It’ll be three persons now. 

But didn’t Baekhyun say that they will be together in this too? Just like how it always has been. Baekhyun for Chanyeol, and Chanyeol for Baekhyun.

It didn’t mean that Chanyeol has to fully depend on Baekhyun. Baekhyun only asks oh him to trust him too, trust _them_.

And Chanyeol does.

ooOOoo

The door to their bedroom is still locked, meaning Baekhyun is still mad at him or worse, Baekhyun had fallen asleep… mad at him.

Chanyeol proceeds to their study where most of his business things are. There are documents and computations to be done but those could wait until tomorrow. Important things first.

 

Baekhyun wakes up alone in their bed, one of the rare times. He yawns while scratching an eye. Upon looking at their bedside table, he’s informed that it’s close to 2AM. He wonders here Chanyeol is and looks for him.

He walks out of their bedroom and is about to trudge to the kitchen when the light of their study room catches his attention. The door is slightly ajar and on closer inspection, he sees his husband in front of his laptop, eyebrows scrunched in the middle, the way he looks when he’s concentrated. He looks good even like this and Baekhyun smiles.

He wonders what Chanyeol could still be busying himself with at this time. That’s when he remembers what had happened last night. It guilts him how he locked his husband out of their bedroom, thinking that maybe that’s the reason why the guy is drowning himself with work right now. He tiptoes inside, Chanyeol always told him how he’s so small and capable of moving out of his peripherals.

He’d always answer that that might be the situation, but he’ll always be with him, in his line of vision or not.

The tall backrest of Chanyeol’s office chair blocks his plan of hugging his husband from behind, so Baekhyun settle with lightly kissing him on the cheeks.

“Hey there busy guy.”

Chanyeol wasn’t surprised, being too immersed with the work he’s doing. He looks up at Baekhyun and he can see forgiveness in Baekhyun’s smile. That doesn’t mean he’ll stop working for it. Chanyeol slightly swivels in his chair to fully face Baekhyun and hug him by the waist, looking up.

Baekhyun leans down to kiss him once again on the forehead and then on the lips. Chanyeol then tugs Baekhyun and leads him to side sit on his lap.

“Look babe. I was working on some numbers and…”

“You math geek. Can’t you suppress it until tomorrow?”

“No, Baek. This is important. Look.” Chanyeol looks determined and Baekhyun took him seriously too. “I did the math on our income and expenses now and the projected budget for the next five years.”

True enough, Baekhyun could only see numbers on the Excel document currently opened. He knows his math too but it’s 2 in the morning and he’s not about to retrieve those information at this time of the night, or morning. He looks at Chanyeol for further explanation.

“If we cut back on some expenses, maybe delay our trip to Jeju, then I think we’re safe. It will be good if you’ll have another promotion, but I wouldn’t want you to work harder because our child will need us here. Our second branch is doing good and if it goes on a steady streak like it does right now, then we’ll have really no problems. We can even schedule that Jeju trip next year with him… or her. We haven’t really talked about that right? Did you want to adopt a boy or a girl? I’m really okay with both.”

Chanyeol is rambling. It’s a mixture of his passion for math and anxiety with his message to Baekhyun. But Baekhyun understands him clearly. He just really wants to kiss his big baby. And so he does.

“Are you saying we’re adopting?” They’re both breathless and Baekhyun’s excitement doesn’t help him catch his breath. Chanyeol nods with a full smile on his lips. Baekhyun kisses him again and pulls away. “Are you sure?”

“Baek. Baby.” Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s face in his hands. The worry on his eyes is evident and Chanyeol wants it gone. “I am sure. I want your happiness. And truthfully, I’d want a kid too. My insecurities just got to me. I’m sorry you had to walk out on me for me to realize it.”

“I’m sorry for calling you selfish. You’re not. You’re the most selfless man I have ever got the luck of meeting and marrying.”

They meet at the center and their lips connect once again. This time deeper and happier. Baekhyun reaches behind him to close Chanyeol’s laptop and the latter maneuvers him so he’s fully straddling his husband. Without breaking their kiss, Chanyeol carries Baekhyun and makes their way to their room.

ooOOoo

Baekhyun and Chanyeol discussed their plans for adoption. Baaekhyun had mentioned to Chanyeol about the children in St. Gabriel and of Jongin too.

“He just pulled something in me and that’s just really how I knew I wanted to have a child. It doesn’t have to be him if you don’t want. We could still see the other children there.”

“Baekhyun. If the little kid made you make up your mind, then I gotta see him. You chose him and that’s enough for me. After all, I’m one of those choices that you made.”

They went to the orphanage before the Christmas break to inform Head Soojung of their decision to adopt and ask of the correct process. They were informed that some documents are needed to verify their relationship, and ability to provide a good life for the child they are about to adopt.

Baekhyun told of how they plan to adopt Jongin. This brings joy to Soojung. Jongin has been one of their very quiet kids and Soojung thinks that the Home could not provide Jongin with the love that he needs.

“Thank you for doing this Mr. Baekhyun and Mr. Chanyeol. There are some meetings, seminar that you need to attend for you to be ready with the adoption. The foster care will take place if you complete the first part. And then we ould be randomly visiting your home, interview you and Jongin once again. If both of you still want to adopt him, and if the child wants to be part of your family too, then we will have no problem.”

But Chanyeol is only to meet Jongin on the 13th of January and they will bring along Kyungsoo to celebrate the children’s birthdays.

The upcoming days had been busy for both of them, processing papers, redecorating their home and the room that will be Jongin’s, and then preparing for the Christmas and Ne Year celebration. Each day that passed is filled with anticipation of Jongin’s arrival. But Chanyeol couldn’t shake some of his fear too.

“What if he doesn’t like me Baek?” He voiced one day some time after the New Year’s. “What if he gets scared of me? Or what if he doesn’t like my ears?”

“Chanyeol.” He enunciates his husband’s name in a way that relaxes the taller’s tensed shoulders. “He will like you. Jongin is a sweet kid and do you want to know a secret?” Baekhyun leans in at Chanyeol’s ear and in mock whisper he says, “Your ears are cute too.” Baekhyun lightly bites on Chanyeol’s earlobe and it visibly turns red that is definitely because of pain.

ooOOoo

“Teacher Baekhyun, grandma and I made a cake for Jongin and me last night. I put in lots of chocolates!” Kyungsoo proudly says to his teacher. “Tall elf, are you allowed to eat chocolates?”

Chanyeol squats to Kyungsoo’s level and offers his hand for a high five. “Of course Kyungsoo. But I think I’ll be giving my share to you. Would you want that?”

Kyungsoo nods his head with a wide smile but takes a pause as if remembering something.

“I’m sorry tall elf,” Kyungsoo says with a frown. “Grandma said I had lots of chocolates last night and not overdo it today or I’ll get tummy pains”

“Oh. Do you think we could share it with someone else?”

Kyungsoo’s face lights up once again. “Jongin! Let’s share it with Jongin!” They high fived once again.

They said their goodbyes to grandma Do and they are on their way to the orphanage. Kyungsoo made the trip seem short with his stories and energy, before faling asleep at the backseat. Chanyeol, for awhile, forgot about his anxiety of finally meeting Jongin but it comes back hen they park the car at the orphanage.

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun whispers and holds onto Chanyeol’s hand. It’s cold even with the warm temperature inside their car.

“Nervous. But I’m okay.” Chanyeol kisses the hand holding his. They share a kiss before waking Kyungsoo up.

A different worker welcomed them and led them to the garden that is different from the children’s playground. They wait for the worker to come back but his presence as almost ignored the moment Kyungsoo ran when he saw Jongin.

“Nini!”

They couldn’t hear it but they see Jongin’s lips form Kyungsoo’s name and he smiles after. When the two kids ran to each other, they hugged with laughter.

Baekhyun looks at the scene and he can’t help but smile too with the children’s closeness. And then he feels a grip on his hand getting tighter. He looks at Chanyeol and wonders what goes in his head. He grips back, answering Chanyeol’s need.

He’s a very skinny kid, all skin and bones. That’s the first thing that Chanyeol notices about the kid. His protective instincts instantly kicks in, wanting to take care and nourish Jongin. He looks more and he sees how he easily smiled when Kyungsoo called him and runs to him. He’s holding a teddy bear that’s a little darker than him, both of them very cute. Their eyes met when Kyungsoo whispers something to him and Jongin seems immediately shy.

The two kids are now walking towards him and each step they take makes Chanyeol’s heart thud harder.

“Hi Jongin. Do you remember me?” Baekhyun asks first of Jongin.

“Teacher Baekhyun.” Jongin seems hesitant but when Baekhyun opened his arms, the child immediately runs in his embrace. When they part, Baekhyun motions for Chanyeol to sit on the grass too. “I’d like for you to meet someone Jongin, is that okay?”

Jongin quietly nods.

“Jongin, I’d like you to meet Chanyeol.”

Jongin shifts his gaze at Chanyeol, quickly bows, and then he keeps his head bowed. He’s still very shy with new people.

“How are you, Jongin?” Chanyeol’s voice is deep and very affectionate. He wants to win the kid’s heart too.

Jongin took small looks at Chanyeol, looking and then bowing, looking and then bowing. The older male keeps his smile, patiently waiting for what Jongin would do. He tries opening his arms too just like what Baekhyun did, and Jongin slowly walks to him. However, the kid doesn’t hug him.

Instead, Jongin leans in and cups both his hands on his mouth. Chanyeol understands that Jongin wants to whisper something to him so he leans towards him.

_”Is it okay if you carry me up?”_

Chanyeol is perplexed at first but he willingly carries Jongin under the armpits and then under his buttocks as he is standing. The look on Jongin’s face is incomparable and it is full of pure happiness. His happiness radiates to Chanyeol and then they were both laughing.

“Woah!” Jongin exclaims. “It is really high hyung! He’s really tall!”

Jongin’s laugh rings so loud and soon the four of them are playing.

They sang a birthday song for Jongin and again for Kyungsoo. Both children blew the candles on the cake that Kyungsoo and grandma Do made. The cake was finished with Jongin having the greatest share but Baekhyun made sure it is enough that he wouldn’t have any _tummy pains_.

“Jongin. Did Teacher Soojung talk to you already? Something about going with me and Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asks the little kid on his lap while Kyungsoo is on Chanyeol’s. Jongin lazily nods.

“And what do you think about it?”

“Will I be living in your home?”

“Yes Jongin, you’ll be with us.”

“I’d love that.” He smiles at Baekhyun, looking up. Baekhyun smiles back at them and the other two smiles too, overhearing their conversation.

ooOOoo

It took two weeks for Jongin to be allowed to be under the foster care of Baekhyun and Chanyeol. It was explained to Jongin that this is a temporary setting and that he could go back to the orphanage if he w wanted to, anytime.

They had attended all the seminars that were required of them and most of it tackled of ho w the certain age group of Jongin behaves. It’s the time that children need much attention, too many questions, and security from their parents.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol can’t wait to give all of it to Jongin.

Finally, they fetched Jongin from the orphanage with his spare belongings. Aside from his clothes, Jongin has only the teddy bear that Kyungsoo had given to him.

Jongin is welcomed into their home and all he did was gawk at everything. Then they proceeded to Jongin’s room.

“This is your room Jongin.” Chanyeol opens the door to the previously unoccupied room that has been redecorated for Jongin.

Jongin enters first, his foster parents following right after.

The room is decorated with white on the top half of the wall, and light blue on the bottom half. His bed is close to the window and it is big enough to fit him and maybe another adult. Not much toys are around but he could see paper and coloring materials on a shelf. There are books too! He wonders if he could learn to read here better.

“Kyungsoo told us that your favorite is Pororo too. I hope you like it here.” Baekhyun says to the quiet kid. Jongin turns around to face them and his eyes are glassy. He stretches his hands up to Chanyeol, a habit that he developed whenever he wanted Chanyeol to pick him up and the older spoils him.

Jongin holds onto Chanyeol’s neck tighter and he motions for Baekhyun to come closer too until he has his other arm embracing the other’s neck. His face is squished between the two adults but he pulls them tighter.

_“Thank you.”_

It’s soft and almost just like Jongin breathed. It’s like how Jongin greeted them shyly. But it is much different. Because this time, Jongin whispers with much affection.

“I’ll sleep here?” Jongin asks as Baekhyun arranges his bed. “This is my own bed?”

“Yes Jongin,” Chanyeol is the one who answers. “do you not like it?”

“I like it! But… I’ll sleep here alone?”

Baekhyun hears disbelief rather than fear. “Yes Jongin, alone. But if you’re scared or if you’re not used to it, you can go to our bedroom, okay? You can sleep with us.”

They hug each other, and Chanyeol, goodnight.

Later that night, a soft knock is heard in their room. Chanyeol opens the door and carries a very awake Jongin. Baekhyun welcomes their child under the sheets and into his arms. Chanyeol follows, enveloping both of them with his long arms. It didn’t take long for Jongin to fall in deep sleep.

ooOOoo

Chanyeol and Baekhyun took days off for the first three days that Jongin stayed with them. They spoiled and played with him throughout the day. They bought him new clothes to wear. And when Baekhyun cooked fried chicken for dinner, Jongin expressed so much love for it that he kept asking for the same exact food for the next three meals.

Chanyeol had to bring Jongin to his work to deviate the kid’s craving for his first favorite food, and also because both adults had to go back to their works.

Sehun has his shift in the second branch and joked about bringing his kids to work too. The two hit it off easily. Sehun has his experience with kids, being a father of two himself. Jongin spent time in the kitchen, helping with little things that are far from heat and pointy knives. Chanyeol felt no jealousy of their instant closeness because everytime he calls for Jongin, the little kid would hurriedly cling to him. His legs are the main targets but other times, Jongin would choose to hold his hand instead.

Jongin only asks to be carried when he’s really tired or no one is watching.

They fetch Baekhyun from his work and the three of them go home together.

Jongin looks forward to going with Baekhyun to work. Even though there will be more new kids that he’s about to encounter, he’s looking forward to seeing his hyung. Baekhyun told him that if Jongin will be allowed to enrol, he’ll be a year later than Kyungsoo. But for now, he’s not obliged to attend those classes. He’s to come with Baekhyun at his classroom, which is Kyungsoo’s room.

And when it was Baekhyun’s turn to take Jongin, Kyungsoo and he were inseparable. What made Baekhyun happy is how Jongin was able to talk to the other kids. He is quiet at first but when he’s seated with the other kids and given some art materials, he is able to interact without him noticing it. This made it easier for other kids to approach Jongin.

Some lessons, Jongin knew already while some are understandably unknown to him. One of these, Baekhyun noticed, is reading.

The little kid would go straight to the bookshelves early in the morning upon their entrance and pick out a book, one he wasn’t able to finish yesterday, or a new one that caught his attention. Baekhyun would see how Jongin would have a little pout in his lips when there’s a word he’d have a trouble of reading. He will then looks up and see Baekhyun looking at him. He’d ask for help and Baekhyun goes right at him to teach the child.

Jongin is allowed to enrol to the school and he’s happy with his new Krong bag (the partner of Kyungsoo’s Pororo bag), pencils, paper, and notebooks. But his favorite is the new lunchbox that Baekhyun fills with home cooked food.

“Did you finish your food today Jongin?”

“Yes daddy!” the little kid answers Chanyeol’s question. “Papa Baekhyun and I ate together and it was yumyum. And I shared some of it to Kyungsoo hyung!”

Jongin’s voice is now a daily music inside their home. Whenever the three of them are inside, Jongin’s voice is heard either laughing, or telling stories, or singing to the latest Pororo episode.

It is as if Jongin carefully picks a color from his crayon box and colors it into Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s life.

Chanyeol has Jongin on his lap sitting at the floor of their living room, deciding on what book to read for tonight. “Daddy. I want to read Lord Rings. Will you read it to me?”

“Do you mean the ‘Lord of the Rings’ Jongin?”

He receives a nod as an answer. He is not sure on how Jongin knew of the adventure trilogy but he thinks that it is something he couldn’t read to him just yet.

“Why kiddo, what’s in the Lord of the Rings?”

“Kyungsoo hyung said that daddy is in there. You were the tall elf?”

Chanyeol shakes a little with his laughter. These kids really make him happy. “I’m sure Kyungsoo hyung only meant that I look one of them. Sadly, I was not in the movie.”

Jongin seems a little disappointed with his dad’s answer and Chanyeol couldn’t let that happen.  
“How about we watch the movie on the weekends? Is that okay with you?”

When Jongin says his affirmation, Chanyeol chose a book for them to bond over, Baekhyun could teach Jongin to read the trilogy for the next month maybe but for now, he settles with the Three Little Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf.

Baekhyun calls them for dinner a little later, after they have finished the book and Jongin whispers, “I don’t like the big bad wolf.”

ooOOoo

The foster home schedule is about to end. There’s just a month left and they could undergo the last procedures to legally adopt Jongin. Time wouldn’t have mattered to the three of them because Jongin feels that this is already his home, his security net. Baekhyun and Chanyeol _are_ his parents and he is _their_ child. They are a family.

 

It wouldn’t have mattered if not for the reason that Head Soojung has called them for.

“Mr. Baekhyun and Mr. Chanyeol. I’d want you to understand that this cases are very rare and almost does not happen.”

“What is it Ma’am Soojung?” Baekhyun asks at the edge of his seat,

“We got a visitor last week, a young man looking for a kid as well. He claims that his kid was left here six years ago.”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol already has their hearts beating fast. It is a question hanging in the air, unneeded to be asked, but Chanyeol does. “What does this have to do with us?”

Head Soojung closes her eyes and replies, “The baby was left here on the 14th of January. The same day and year that Jongin was left here.”

Baekhyun clasps on their intertwined hands. This could not be happening. There are a hundred possibilities, twenty or more children that maybe the same kid as this man is claiming to be his. It couldn’t be Jongin! He’s about to voice out his anger but Chanyeol squeezes his hand and beats him to it.

“Ms. Soojung, I am sure that you have children here that could coincide with the criteria that this man is claiming. It doesn’t have to be the exact date. For all we knew, Jongin was taken care of for some time before he was left here.”

“Before we called you here, we already did our investigating. We traced back to the histories of the children that were left here on that year and a month before and after that. There were only two babies that were left here in that span of time. Jongdae was left here on the eve of Christmas, and then there is Jongin.

We saw Jongdae’s mother die after giving birth to him and Jongin was left here, his cries were the only alarm we had that an angel is in our doors. Our visitor insisted that the mother of the kid he’s looking for is still alive. It only fits Jongin.”

“Why are you so sure it’s him? There’s no definite evidence that Jongin is his child.” Baekhyun says, almost shouting. “He’s been gone too long, what does he want now?”

“We are not sure Mr. Baekhyun. That is why we’d like for your cooperation with this. Mr. Kim, our previous visitor, would like to see Jongin and be with him. He’s also willing to undergo a paternal exam as it is under our protocols.”

“And what about Jongin? What about our family? He already has a place in our hearts and I’m sure he’ll be hurt with parting from us.”

“Nothing is definite for now. If it is found that Mr. Kim is not Jongin’s father, we can proceed with the adoption smoothly. If he is his biological father, then it is only right to let Jongin live with him.”

“We wouldn’t let that happen.”

“I’m really sorry Mr. Chanyeol, but Jongin still isn’t legally yours.”

They left the orphanage with heavy hearts. Ms. Soojung offered help in telling Jongin but the foster parents waved it off and told her that they’d do it themselves. They fetched Jongin for the Do’s home and Jongin felt that there was something wrong. His parents were acting strange.

Daddy Chanyeol is clingy to him than the other way around. He insisted on carrying him towards the car and out of it into their home. Even at home, his dad would keep him close.

Papa Baekhyun let him talk and talk and talk without telling him to breathe and asked more questions if he had nothing else to say. They even sang the Pororo theme song together and they had fried chicken for dinner.

The child remembers that his parents had a meeting with the orphanage earlier. But they remained silent about it. Jongin guesses that this is the cause of their weird actions.

“Come here kid.” Chanyeol calls to Jongin and lifts him to their bed. Tonight, Jongin will sleep with them again. “There’s something papa Baek and I need to talk about with you.”

They didn’t know how to start. How do they tell a child that his father might be making an appearance for the first time, but then again, it might not be his biological father? How do they tell him that it’s a possibility that they won’t adopt him and he’ll be with this whole new stranger?

“We met Ms. Soojung this afternoon, Jonginnie.” Baekhyun tries to do it in a positive way. “And do you know what she told us? She told us that they may have found your father.” He is smiling widely and trying so hard to prevent his tears.

Jongin tilts his head to the side and confusion covers his thoughts. “But you are my father papa Baekhyun. And so is daddy Chanyeol. Aren’t you?”

He looks so innocent, so vulnerable, and Baekhyun curses so loud in his head he’s afraid it might slip in his lips. Jongin reaches out to touch his face and that’s when Baekhyun breaks.

“Yes Jongin.” A tear falls. “We are your fathers.” And he sobs so hard he’s shaking.

“Papa! Are you hurt? Why are you crying?” Jongin’s panicked voice somehow reminds him that he needs to be stronger than this. It helps that Chanyeol wipes a tear from his cheek and Baekhyun understands that Chanyeol asks to depend on him this time.

“Jongin? Listen to daddy Chanyeol okay?” Jongin is still confused. Won’t they make papa Baek feel better first? He must be in too much pain. But daddy Yeol asks him to listen first, so he obeys.

“You’re a really good kid Jongin and we love you no matter what. But you see,” Chanyeol gulps. “we must return to the orphanage sooner than we expected.

There’s someone there that might be your real father. He’s one of the reasons why you’re alive and he’s also looking for you. Wouldn’t you want to know him?”

For Jongin, having a home to call his own was enough. Papa Baekhyun and daddy Chanyeol had given him more than a home, he was given a family. He has two fathers now, why is there a need for another one?

“I don’t want to daddy.”

“Jongin, you might not understand now but he’s a really important part of you. One day you’ll find yourself asking of him and we couldn’t answer those for you.”

Jongin still couldn’t understand it and the only thing that he hears is their plan of returning him to the orphanage.

“Are you leaving me?”

“No! No it’s not like that Jongin.” Baekhyun strokes Jongin’s shoulders. “Please don’t think of it that way.”

“We’ll come to get you back as soon as everything is clear. We promise you that kiddo.”

The three of them hugs each other closer that their bodies could permit.

ooOOoo

The day Jongin returns to the orphanage is the day that they asked to meet with Mr. Kim too. Chanyeol and Baekhyun wants to make sure that this man will treat their _almost_ child good and with love too. The paternity test didn’t take longer than four days it was confirmed that Mr. Kim is Jongin’s biological father.

“Thank you for taking care of my child.” Mr. Kim bows lowly to both of them. In custom, then bow back.

“Mr. Kim, if I may be so intrusive…”

“Junmyeon, that’s my first name. Please call me Junmyeon instead.”

“Okay. It’s been years Junmyeon. Why now?” Baekhyun asks with curiosity and a little bit of judgement.

“I’ve been looking for him this whole time. Please believe me on that.” Junmyeon arranges his tie. “His mother and I weren’t on good terms. But I was, am, ready to take full responsibility when I knew that we are to have a kid. But she didn’t want me in her life anymore, so as our child. It took longer than I expected because his mother apparently flew off to Antartica after leaving him here. She was being uncooperative and I really had start from scratch. I guess she got tired of my incessant questioning that she dropped obvious hints.

You don’t know how happy I am to finally found him here.”

 

But they do. Chanyeol and Baekhyun know how happy Junmyeon probably is because that is the same happiness they felt with Jongin’s coming to their life.

 

“Daddy! Daddy Yeol!!! Don’t leave me! I don’t want to go with him!” Jongin clings to Chanyeol’s long legs as if his life depended on it. “Papa Baekhyun! Papa Baekhyun!”  
The tears on his eyes and cheeks are continuous, and each drop is like a knife to Chanyeol’s and Baekhyun’s heart. Chanyeol pats the kid’s head, “Jonginnie, be a good kid okay? Don’t forget about the lessons that we taught you. Papa Baek packed the Lord of the Rings for you. I’m sorry we didn’t have the chance to read it together.”

Baekhyun squats to Jongin’s height and the child immediately transfers hi tight hold onto him, still crying and pleading for them not to let him go.

“Hush now little Jongin. We’ll still see each other, okay? We’ll try and visit you soon.” It is a lie. They know that upon completion of Jongin’s Visa, Junmyeon and him will fly to Japan and stay there. But Jongin didn’t have to know that, yet. Baekhyun tries to calm him down and they slightly rock in their embrace.

 

When Jongin calmed down, most of his energy was drained from him, making his struggle a lot weaker. They shared a final embrace and Jongin and then Junmyeon is already taking him away.

 

Back at home, it is never this quiet. Even before Jongin came, there is always something that they are discussing or one of them would randomly sing out a tune. But today is very different from the rest. They come into the door and no other sound is made other than the closing of the door, thuds of their shoes on the ground, and their light footsteps.

Chanyeol immediately sinks into the couch of their living room and Baehyun goes nowhere else but into Jongin’s now abandoned room. Chanyeol only stands up from his seat when the silence is disturbed by sniffles that come from Jongin’s room.

He finds Baekhyun lying on the abandoned bed, curling into himself, and trying so hard to stop the tears. Chanyeol comes into the room and gathers his husband to his chest. Silently, they cry together.

 

It is late into the night when Baekhyun wakes from the ringing of his phone. He answers with a scratched voice. “Hello?”

“Hello, is this Baekhyun? This is Kim Junmyeon.”

Baekhyun abruptly sits up. “Junmyeon? Yes this is Baekhyun. Why? Is Jongin okay?”

oOo

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your review on LiveJournal. ♥


End file.
